


Justin's Rocky adventure

by DarkNight86



Series: Justin's space adventures [5]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Illness, Justin puts his feeling aside, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Storm Blaster is a good friend, feeling, past trauma, to many thick head people to mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNight86/pseuds/DarkNight86
Summary: Justin has to come face to face with his past, words get said and he may save a few peoples lives. but all he really wants is for Rocky to get off his ship.(I suck and summaries)





	Justin's Rocky adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long to put out. A different story was planed for this one but I couldn't write a beginning i was happy with so this one took it's place.

Sitting at his work bench Justin tried to repair the red Zeo sub crystal but it was a struggle, the sub crystals had high opinions of there bonded users and they realized that he did not. So they were harder to work with, he had already finished the blue sub crystal it had taken a full day but he had been at the red one for three days already. He was about to call it a day when his computer beeped at him letting him know that someone was trying to get a hold of him.

Checking the lines he saw it was Billy's personal line. They had just spoken this morning so he was curious. Answering the line he asked. “Hey, What's up?”

“I have a woman her from the Valyard colony, says she has an order you placed.” Billy replied sounding a little off but not as in he didn't believe her. More like he knew she was up to something more.

“I did order a bunch of supplies form there, but they should have been delivered with Aquitar's next shipment.” Justin replied wondering why someone would make a special trip just for the outdated components he had ordered. “You want me to come down and deal with her?”

“Actually she's requesting permission to board your ship to personally deliver and go through the order.” Billy replied sighing a bit. “She asked me not to tell you but I'll bend my word and tell you she also has some personal business with you.”

“Anything I should be armed for?” He replied wishing that was a joke. The Eltar rangers are beginning to be a pain again, ever since Billy and Aquitar rangers went to the high council there and complained about there actions.

“No, but you may not be thrilled about it.” Billy answered. Sighing Justin though about it, really if this woman went through this much trouble already, she probably wouldn't go away to easily. It would be easier to just deal with her.

“Fine. I need to put a few things away, I'll let my shields down in fifteen so she can come abroad.” Justin informed the other man. Letting the line go Justin started cleaning up his work bench and making sure the Zeo sub crystals were somewhere safe, no one knew they were on board but better safe them sorry.

Once everything was taken care of Justin signaled Billy and let his shield down so they could beam this woman aboard. It didn't take them long before a transporter beam landed a woman in the cargo bay. From the looks of her she was Talarian, a species of cat like aliens smaller to the doctor he met at SPD. Seeing him come into the cargo bay she smiled, it didn't quite meet her eyes but it was nice enough. Straightening up she said. “Hello, I'm Thalia. I'm hear to deliver your order.”

“Well, lets see if you brought everything.” Justin replied walking over to the bench. Fallowing suit she did the same placing a large case she had been carrying on the bench they went through the order. Every item was checked off after Justin examined it. He took note of some minor damage on a few of the items but considering how old they were he let it slide.

Getting down to the last item, micro carbon rods, he had only ordered five but they had sent an extra. When he mentioned it to her she replied. “The notes say when they checked over the inventory they realized that after fulfilling the order it would leave only one left so they throw it in as a freebie.”

“Freebies are always welcome.” Justin replied carefully putting them away. Setting his order aside for the moment he decided to ask. “So, do you mind if I ask how long you were on Earth.?”

Standing there looking stunned for a moment she then grinned and replied. “Two years, my ship crashed and by the time I got to send a distress signal I had already meet someone I liked. May I ask what gave me away?”

“First of all, you use words and phrase only common to earth.” Justin relied spinning around to face her again. “But the dead give away is that you speak perfect English.”

“I though Rangers could understand basically all languages?” Thalia asked with a grin. “You are a Ranger, aren't you?”

“Yes, and so are you.” Justin said glaring at her. It wasn't hard to figure out she was a ranger, not one he had ever run across yet but he could fell the power flowing off her. “And to be accurate the power translates any language that one of it's users has spoken. However if you pay enough attention you can figure out what's being translated and what isn't.”

“How did you know I'm a Ranger?” She asked eyeing him. “I haven't told any one I'm a ranger since I left the colony.”

“Trade secret.” Justin replied spinning back around. “Now do you want to tell me the real reason you're here?”

“I wish to marry the man I meet on Earth.” She replied sounding a little uneasy. “But my people have a tradition that when we marry we must gain consent from there Friends and Family. I have the consent of most of them however along with Dr. Cranston there are a few of them that will only give consent if I'm able to gain yours as well.”

Okay, in even the power couldn't make that make since. Shacking his head Justin replied. “Was that meant to make any since?”

“Sorry, I needed that to be said before I explained.” She replied sounding scared of what she had to say next. After a moment she took a deep breath and continued. “You see the man I with to marry is Rocky DeSantos.”

For a moment Justin let that set in, could he really give his consent to someone he can't even stand. Thinking it though he decided to just eject himself from the situation all together. “I still don't get why your here?”

“I told you I need the consent of all his friends and family.” She replied sounding confused, like she was wondering if she skipped that part.

“I get that, but you don't need my consent.” Justin replied flatly. Looking her in the eye he continued. “We aren't family and we were never friends. My consent isn't necessary for your tradition.”

“Rocky considers you a friend.” Thalia replied as if the thought of them not being friends just wasn't logical.

“Then he needs to brush up on the definition of friendship.” Justin replied getting up. From the looks she was giving him he could tell that this was not going to be as easy as he hoped. Sighing Justin excused himself saying he needed to take care of a few things. Truth was he went to the bridge and hid for a few minutes.

Sitting there Justin tried to think of a way to deal with this without it taking for ever. Figuring he should head back down he was stopped when his computer started beeping. Checking it out he fond one of his distress beacons were going off, it took a second to narrow it down and the moment he saw who's it was he knew he had to go now. Taking a moment he contacted Billy. “Hey, how's it going.”

“On hold for now.” He replied knowing this was only going to delay Thalia. “I just got a distress call I need to go deal with. Do you mind teleporting her back down to the planet.”

“Does she know shes going?” Billy asked sounding like he knew the answer.

“No, and I don't want her tagging along.” He replied sighing. “I need some time to work some things out.”

“Fine but she's going to be mad.” Billy warned him before they arranged things. Five minutes later Thalia was off his ship and he was leaving orbit, at least he now had some time before dealing with the woman again.

 

*****

 

Walking into the Kerovian colony Justin keep an eye out for anything going massively wrong. A part of him knew what ever Glacya was contacting him about hadn't even happened yet or on the planet. Stepping up to the home he had been guided to Justin hit the button on the side signaling the occupants he was there. It only took a few minutes before a woman with long blond hair answered the door. With a smile she spoke. “You must be Justin. Please come on in.”

Stepping in Justin wasn't quiet sure what to do. At the very least they knew who he was, so he didn't really need to explain who he was. Before they got to far she asked him. “Not to be rude but aren't you worried about the atmosphere, most off worlds try not to breathe the air?”

Reaching up he touched his face causing a spark run across his face, he tried not to do it to often because it felt weird. Seeing the confuse look she was giving him he explained. “Atmospheric filter. It filters out the air I take in so it's safe to breathe.”

“Oh, how rude of me. I'm Marech.” She said as if she just realized she had forgotten to introduce herself. Waving him towards the back she replied. “My Husband is in the living area we can wait for Glacya to return so the two of you can talk.”

“Did she happen to say what she contacted me about?” He asked wondering what was going on.

“I regret not.” Marech replied as the entered the room where her husband was. “She doesn't always tell us about the things she sees, but I do know she saw something this morning that was weighting on her.”

For the next half hour or so Justin sat and chatted with Marech and her husband, who's name he couldn't for the life of him pernicious right, he laughed and said to call him J instead as it happened often enough that he wasn't offend. When they heard the door open and foot steps heading there they all knew Glacya was home. After a few seconds she came into the room and smiled. “Justin, I'm glade you came.”

“I told you, any time you need me I'll come.” He replied but was surprised by the slight drop of the smile she for a moment.

“I'm not the one that needs your help.” She said almost scaring him. There was something about the look in her eyes that said it was worse then she was letting on. “And it's going to hardest of you.”

Now he was really worried, taking a deep breath he asked her. “What do mean by that?”

“You're going to need to Talk to Rocky.” Glacya replied looking down as if knowing how he felt about it. First Thalia now Rocky was today going to be full of annoyances. “I know your not going to want to but hundreds of lives depend on it.”

“I' guessing there's a time limit involved.” He said getting a nod in return.

“The sooner the better.” She replied making him want to groan, but he held it back. “The only hint I can give you is, truth lies behind the eyes.”

 

*****

 

The trip to the Valyard colony didn't take nearly as long as Justin had hopped it would, at first he thought Rocky would be on Earth but he remembered the first annoyance today and did some checking around. Turns out a couple of months ago he moved off Earth to the Valyard colony to be with his wife to be.

Taking his time he changed into something a little more appropriate, he would be going down in Storm blaster into a desert area so no one would look twice at him. So he put on a sand cloak that had a hood that would hide his face as long as he wanted, it also hid his morpher nicely.

Sliding into Storm Blaster the jeep honked and flashed his lights at him. Storm Blaster knew where Justin was headed and he didn't like it, so what if he was a little overprotective. Chuckling at his friends antics he said. “Yeah, I don't really like this any more then you, but if it helps save hundreds of people, I can deal with being in the same room with him.”

Storm Blaster honked and flashed a few more times causing Justin to laugh as the took off. The trip was again far to short for his taste, which was why he was happy he decided to walk into the main colony on foot. Inside to colony she watched out for the bar Rocky apparently bought when he moved here.

Just as he was about to ask someone if they knew the place was he heard a loud commotion saw someone being thrown throw a set of doors. It took a second to realize the person in question was a ranger, Black but he's never seen this team before. Walking closer he watched as another man in a cloak like his but with the hood down stepped out of the place, it took a moment but he recognized him as well, Justin never imagined that he would run into this scum bag again.

A second later another man joined them, this time he recognized Rocky right away. Rocky was yelling at the scum bag who took no time in hitting him knocking him down and sending Rocky's cane, which Justin wondered why he was using a cane again, flying towards him.

Continuing for the commotion he heard the ranger tell the Scum bag. “I don't want to have to hurt you. Just turn your self in.”

“Like someone like you can hurt me.” Scum bag replied kicking her before she could get up. “I've killed people a lot tougher then you.”

Reaching the cane Justin reached down and picked it up before continuing. That seemed to get Rocky's attention, “No, Stay out of it.”

Laughing the Scum bag looked at Justin before mocking him. “You going to help the cripp...”

Before he could finish his sentience Justin broke the cane across his face. That pissed him off, reaching behind him he pulled out a strange sword like weapon. As he went to stab Justin the ranger and Rocky both hollered out to him but Justin staid cool only saying. “You know that's not going to work, Right? Buttercup.”

Hearing that the scum bag stopped mid thrust then took a step back fear creeping across his face. Trying to take another step he tripped and fell backwards before saying. “No, it can't be you, not here. It can't be.”

“Should I brake your other leg this time.” Justin mocked the guy taking a step closer. Spinning around he tried to crawl away but didn't get far before Justin was stepping on him forcing him to the ground before saying. “You think your just going to get away that easily. What do you say to the lady?”

“I'm Sorry, I wont do it again.” he replied sounding more afraid the sincere.

“Now, I wont do, well, what I did last time., as long as you head to the nearest authorities and turn your self in. I know for a fact you have warrants out for you.” Justin told him. “And lets say I don't hear about you doing so in lets say the next twenty minutes, I come see what's taking you so long.”

Letting the Scum bag up he ran off like wild beast were after him, he always did like when people remembered him. Turning around he say the ranger power down, Talarian must be Thalia's teammate. Walking over she checked on Rocky who was standing a little shaky. “Rocky how are you?”

“I'm fine.” He replied giving the woman a smile. Just from the look of him you could tell that was a lie. Looking over at him Rocky said. “Thank you for helping out. My girl friend would be pissed if something happened to one of her teammates while she's gone. Come on in and I''ll get you something to drink, on the house.”

Fallowing behind the two Justin watched how hard it was for Rocky to move around. Once he was sitting at the bar Justin noticed that Rock had asked the woman to grab another cane fore him from the back room. It took Rock a moment to hobble around the bar. Once back there he asked. “So what's your drink of choice?”

Taking a look at the bottles behind the bar Justin replied. “Talarian whiskey.”

“Don't get may visitors asking for that.” He replied reaching back for the bottle. Pouring a glass Rocky noticed the woman return with his cane and thanked her.

“so, Stranger, you mind if I ask you something?” The woman asked sitting down next to him. Setting the drink down in front of him. Holding up the glass he gave the woman the go ahead before taking a sip. Definitely went down smother then the hyper vodka he had on his ship. “Why was Decorn so afraid of you?”

For a moment Justin thought about how to answer that. “For a while he ran a cage fighting ring a few systems away. He ended up killing most if not all his opponents. A friend of mine asked me to but a stop to it. He didn't have any mercy for his opponents, I didn't have any for him.”

“But you didn't kill him?” Rocky asked as if he wondered if it were true.

If it weren't for the hood the grin on his face would have scared them as he said. “There's a lot you can do to someone that would make death look like holiday.”

For a long moment the three of them were quiet as Justin sipped his drink. After a moment Rock cleared his throat before asking. “So what brings you to the colony?”

Taking a deep breath Justin thought about lying but what good would that do. Talking another sip he said. “I was told by a reliable sources I had to come talk to you, not sure how but I guess it will save people's lives. Still, I almost didn't come.”

“Okay, first of all, what does saving people have to do with me, I'm not exactly in fighting condition here.” Rocky replied looking as confused as he sounded. “Secondly, why didn't you want to take to me?”

“I don't know the details, she wasn't that specific.” Justin said answering his first question. Then with a chuckle he joked. “As for my reluctance, it's pretty obvious.”

Hearing that they both looked at one another looking as confused as ever. Then Justin reached up and pulled his hood back. They both looked at him not getting it, then all of a sudden Rocky's eyes went wide and he paled which worried the woman next to him. But she seemed to understand when Rocky mumbled. “Justin.”

For a good minute neither of them spoke as Rocky got himself together as the woman gave him the once over. Then all of a sudden she busted out laughing. “Justin, the little kid that took over for you, the one you've been worrying about. This is no little kid.”

“Lekan.” Rocky replied not liking the flirty tone of that last remark. Sure Justin wouldn't act on any flirting, not that she wasn't attractive but, she was a little too close to Rocky for his comfort. Of course that didn't mean a quickie wasn't out of the question.

“Oh come on.” She replied with a cat like grin. Then reaching out she scrapped the nails as she added. “Even under that cloak I can tell he's fit.”

“He's a child.” Rocky replied causing Justin to roll his eyes.

“I haven't been a child in years.” Justin replied giving Rocky a pointed look.

Laughing Lekan grinned before she remarked. “Your both children compared to me, but then again I always out tire out men my own age. The few that make this old.”

“Okay, I really don't need the mental images this conversation is bringing up. So could we move on to something else.” Rocky replied shacking his head. Then looking at him Rocky asked. “What exactly did your friend say?”

“That talking to you would save hundreds lives.” Justin said finishing off the last of his drink. “And the only hint she gave me was that the truth lies behind the eyes.”

“The more important question is how does she even know any thing about us?” Lekan replied sounding a little off. “Unless you happen to know people around here other the Decorn.”

“No,” Justin replied taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure how much to tell them but as long as he keep her name out of it it should be fine. “She's physic. This isn't the first time she's pointed me in one direction of the other.”

“It's never wise to ignore the words of a physic.” Lekan replied sighing. There was a look as if she knew if something didn't change people were going to die. Hearing a glass being set on the bar Justin looked over to Rocky pouring himself a glass. Then he turned and filled Justin's as well.

“I'd say this deserves a drink.” Rocky replied as he went to gulp down his drink. Justin went to take a sip of his won drink when he say something. Normally he wouldn't think anything of it but with Glacya's warning he didn't want to risk it. When Rocky put down his glass Justin reached out and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. Rocky made a noise of protest as Justin got a better look at the mans eyes.

Just as he thought a spider web pattern on the iris, that wasn't a good sign. Letting him go Justin weighted his options, none of them were to his liking. Before either of them could ask what was going on Justin replied. “Your Coming with me.”

“What's going on?” Lekan asked sounding concerned. Not wanting to answer her Justin got up and headed for the exit. Stepping outside he pulled out a small device out of is cloak and hit a button, it was a signaling device for Storm Blaster. He didn't have time to waste hulling Rocky out to the spot were he had left his friend.

A few minutes later Rocky came out moving about as well as before. Standing there as they waited for there ride Justin finally asked. “What's with the cane anyway?”

“Doctor says my bodies essentially rejecting the pins they used when I broke my back.” He replied. “They can't remove them without causing damage, so all they can do is manage the pain.”

Seeing Storm Blaster coming Justin stepped into the street as Rocky asked. “Is that a jeep?”

“That would be my partner, Storm Blaster.” Justin replied as Storm Baster stopped right in front of him. Walking over to the drivers side he said. “Be nice.”

Neither on of them knew who he was talking to but really it was for both of them. Getting to the door Justin instructed Rocky,. “Get in.”

Getting to his side Rocky tried the door but it wouldn't open. He tried a few times before Justin spoke up. “Let him in.”

Storm Blaster honked and flashed his lights a few times, sighing Justin spoke again. “I know you don't like it, I'm not a big fan of it either, but he needs to come with us.”

A second later the door opened smacking Rocky in the side, he decided to ignore it. After Rocky got in Storm Blaster the took of but waited until they left the colony to take off, which cause Rocky to go pale again.

Once they were safely back aboard the Voltarin Justin lead Rocky to his version of a med bay. Walking in Rocky stopped to take a look at everything that was there as Justin turned on a control panel to check the system before demanding. “Strip down and hop on the table.”

For a moment Rocky made a few noises of embarrassment, All Justin did was shake his head inform his if he wanted his undergarment could stay on. Justin gave him a few minutes before he heard Rocky lay down on the table before turning the med table on causing the scanner begin to work. Luckily the Scanner was calibrated for humans so it wouldn't take as long as a standard one, however it was going to take a while before it was done. While the scanner was running Rocky didn't try and talk, which was good because Justin really didn't want to talk, not to mention it might have disrupted the scan.

All in all it took the scanner about half an hour to finish and for Justin to go over the scan, he wasn't sure how to feel about the outcome. Taking a deep breath he asked. “Well, do you want the good, the bad or the sliding scale of worse, news first.”

“Just tell me what's going on.” Rocky replied sounding put out.

“The threat I was sent to deal with is you.” Justin replied causing the man to try and sit up but was stopped my the scanner. “You have what is referred to a Arachnid parasite, it infects a host, and if compatible it feeds off the host taking on it's DNA. Once the host reaches a cretin point it's almost impossible for it to be detected. Then it begins to multiply and when it reaches the brain it basically kills host but takes control of the body to spread the parasites.”

The room was quiet for several minutes say for the hum of the ship. Finally Justin continued. “Your in what's referred to as stage four, means the parasite has taken over about seventy nine percent of your body. Fun fact that's why your bodies rejecting the pins, the parasites trying to push them out. From what I can tell your about a day away from stage five, which is the whole dead body walking around on it's own bit.”

Again the room went quiet. Finally Rocky spoke. “So what happens next? Medical treatment or something.”

“There's no known cure for a stage four infection.” Justin replied walking over to the table. Working the controls he started setting it up. “So for now, I'm going to but you into stasis, I would prefer cryo-stasis but it's known to have an adverse effect on the parasites.”

“How long?” He asked sounding concerned.

“I can only keep the field up for about six hours.” He replied bringing the glass cover over Rocky. Before sealing it up he added. “It'll buy another day at most.”

“For what?” Rocky asked sounding odd.

“For me to contact the two people that might be able to help me figure this out.” Justin replied wondering if it were possible. Sealing up the camber Justin activated the field. Once he was sure it was up and working properly he headed to the bridge to contact Billy.

It wasn't the first time he hacked the Earth's relay satellites to communicate when he was to far away. It took some time to explain the situation to the man. When he was done Billy said he would arrange for teleportation, for him and Trevin to join him, although he did say that Thalia would most likely be joining them as well.

When he was done talking to him Justin went down and set up a transporter signal so they would be able to land safely in the cargo bay. All the time trying to think of a something to help Rocky, sure he didn't like the man but he couldn't well turn a blind eye either. Which was why when he was done with that he went to his bedroom and retrieved the blaster and harness he rarely used.

Strapping it on his leg he headed back to the cargo bay but stopped when he realized what he really needed to clear his head. Instead he headed down to the simulation deck. Walking in he told the computer, the one piece of voice activation that still worked on board. “Computer, start program Justin five start level one.”

The program started with a group of puddies but as the fight went on more came in turning to Zed's puddies, then tangas and so on. Being able to focus on just dealing with the fight Justin was able to clear his mind. Enough that at one point he stopped mid punch and commanded. “Computer end program.”

As soon as the simulation was gone he headed to the cargo bay and picked up a tabled and started working.

 

*****

 

Waiting in the transporter room Billy wondered what was taking Trevin so long, he was getting sick of Thalia complaining about wanting to go. On one hand he understood her wanting to get moving, if it were Cestra Billy would be the same way, but he also knew that this isn't something to act haphazardly about.

Finally after another five minutes Trevin entered carrying what looks like his entire tool bench, the kid was prepared if anything. Standing in front of him Trevin said. “Apologies, I was unsure what might be helpful, so I brought what I could.”

“It's fine.” Billy replied grabbing his own bag from its spot my the transporter pad. “We should get going.”

“Finally!” Thalia replied hopping on the pad.

Going over to the Tech Billy gave him the details he would need to lock on to Justin's signal. It took a moment with how far they were going, normally they didn't like using this method but with the signal they agreed to give it a try. They would pull them back at the fist sign of trouble. Getting the go ahead the three of them got on the platform, a moment later a light blinded them but unlike normal it stayed for a few minutes until it finally the light faded reviling the Voltarin's cargo bay.

Spotting Justin at the work bench he noticed two things, one he was wearing blaster on his hip, and two, he was studying a tablet with that look in his eyes. Before Billy could say anything Thalia demanded to know. “Where is he?”

“Med bay.” Justin replied giving her directions. The moment he was done she took off, it was once she was out of ear shot Justin added. “I probably should have told her he's in stasis and wouldn't be up to talking.”

Shaking his head Billy gave him another look before he said. “You have a plan.”

“Think we can build it?” Justin asked handing the tablet over. Looking the diagram over Billy couldn't help but wonder where the hell Justin came up with some of these things. Angling the tablet so Trevin could get a look, Billy went through the diagram, from what he could tell it was designed to disassemble and rebuild genetic matter. Kind of like how a transporter worked but instead of reassembling in the same pattern but from a different pattern.

“We can build it.” Trevin replied looking up from the tablet. Looking at Justin he added. “If we can complete it in the time allotted might be an issue.”

“But not the biggest issue.” Billy interjected. Holding out the tablet he said. “If your planning on what I think you are. Your going to need a full body scan from before Rocky was infected. Not to mention a massive power source.”

“Luckily I can get both from the same source.” Justin replied walking over to his work bench. Reaching for one of the panels on the wall he popped it off the wall. He couldn't see inside but a moment later he pulled out a cylinder before closing it. Turning around Justin reviled the blue sub Zeo crystal. Walking over to him Justin explained. “The grid keeps a full body print of anyone who had touched it, using the correct conduit I can pull that print out and use it.”

The two of them shard a look for a moment each knowing the potential side effects of this, but knew it was better them the alternatives. It was Trevin that broke the moment saying. “We should get to work right away.”

 

*****

 

The three of them had been working for some time when Thalia returned a little frantic saying the med table was failing. Justin took a moment to explain that he could only power the stasis field for so long and it was just coming down. Talking to the others it was decided that he would go down and work on the device's programming and to keep an eye on Rocky's condition. While Billy and Trevin continued to construct the device.

Setting up in the med bay as Rocky got his baring again, Stasis can really screw with you. Sitting up Rocky asked. “So what is it your planning on doing to me?”

“If we can finish it, were going to be using a genetic de-fragmentater.” Justin replied starting his work. “It should allow us to deconstruct you on a genetic level and reconstruct you without the parasites.”

“Wouldn't it be easier to find some place that had one to these devices?” Rocky asked trying to put his pants back on.

“Considering I just came up with the thing a few hours ago, it's unlikely we could find one.” Justin replied trying not to play to much attention to him.

“And if you can't finish it in time?” Rocky replied sounding worried. All Justin did was reach down and place his hand on the blaster sitting on his hip. For a moment Rocky went wide eyed before saying. “Oh, right, I guess that would be the next step.”

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Justin told him. “There is something we need to talk about?”

 

*****

 

As they worked Billy and Trevin tried not to let Thalia distract them but that was pointless when she mumbled. “It seems I'll need his consent after all.”

“If your going to be talking non-since, could you do it somewhere else?” Trevin replied trying to concentrate on the wiring. “If we can't finish this your beloved will have no hope to survive. So please find somewhere else to be distracting.”

“It's not non-since.” She replied sounding upset. 'Justin claimed that he wasn't friends with Rocky but here he is calling in the people he trust to help save his life.”

“If that is what you think of the situation you have no idea what Justin is like.” Trevin replied looking up form the wiring. Looking at her he said. “He's the kind of man that would mover stars if it meant saving a complete stranger. This is nothing.”

“And why would he do that?” She asked eyeing the two of them.

“Take a break and go hydrate.” Billy told Trevin as he tool away the tool in his hand. Giving him a look Trevin nodded before taking off. Looking over at Thalia Billy asked the woman. “How much do you know about Justin's past and his teammates?”

“I know they, Rocky included, let him down when he needed them.” She replied crossing her arms. “I know it kills apart of Rocky knowing that. But I don't know the details.”

“Everyone forgot about him, his father started abusing him. Justin tried to call them for help, but they ignored him. In the end he had to fend for himself, far to young for my taste.” Billy replied glaring at her just effect. “That kind of treatment can turn a man very cold, very fast. But being as strong as he is, it didn't. Now he's the kind of man that moves heaven and earth to help thous in need because no one was there to do it for him.”

After that neither of them knew what to say so Billy went back to work on the device. Trevin had almost finished the wiring so when that was done he started installing the emitters. They would need to be aligned but they couldn't do that until the programming was installed. The real problem was getting the thing done in time, even if they do it's going to be cutting it close.

A little while later Trevin returned and work speed back up, Thalia had disappeared, checking on Rocky probably, and about an hour later Justin came into the Cargo bay. Billy gave the man a once over, liked like his nervous were a little thin. The three of them worked together easily about four hours later they were as far as they could do without the programming. Stretching out Justin said. “Okay, why don't you two go get some rest, I'll start installing the software.”

“You need to get some rest too.” Trevin replied setting his tools down.

“He's right, your days started long before ours.” Billy replied standing up.

“I will, the install just needs to be started.” Justin replied looking them both in the eyes. “I'll get some rest after I'm sure it's started.”

“Okay.” Billy replied fallowing Trevin down the corridor. He had to trust that Justin would do as he said and get some rest.

 

*****

 

Standing there Justin made sure the install was going smoothly. Turning around Justin faced Storm Blaster, this wasn't going to be easy. Taking a deep breath he told his partner. “I need you to do me a favor.”

After the few flashes and honks saying it was Okay Justin asked him. “I need you to leave the cargo bay, you can stay close by, or go to the Valyard colony or Aquitar or even go visit Lightning Cruiser.”

Of course that didn't go over so well. Loud angry honks and flashes came at him angry at the idea of leaving him on his own. Trying to remain calm Justin replied. “I know you don't like it but I need you off this ship. I can handle Rocky being here. But...”

There was a moment where he couldn't peak but he needed to say it. “But with Rocky's infection, I've had to make plans. Plan A, cure him. Honestly It's a long shot at best.”

Reaching down Justin placed his hand on the blaster he continued. “Plan B. As he gets closer to that point I'll need to stay close, if I hesitate a second too long. Or if he goes into stage five faster then anticipated. The moment he does he'll release enough parasites to infect the population of the Valyard colony twice over.”

looking down at the ground he didn't want to talk about this but it had to be said. “Plan C is to teleport the four of us back to Aquitar and ditch the Voltarin into the sun. the parasites will dig themselves into every nook and cranny on the ship, I would never be able to get them all out. Sure the four of us would be infected too but a stage one infection can be handled by the transporter tech. But the same can't be said for you.”

Again Storm Blaster tried to try and convince Justin it was okay if he stayed. Looking at this partner Justin continued. “You don't get it. I can handle loosing this ship, it would be a hit but we can start over. But I can't loose you. There's no way we could ever make sure it was safe for you to be around people.”

He would never admit this and Storm Blaster would never bring it up but as Justin spoke a tear or two may have fallen from his face. “You're my best friend, the only one I could always count on. For the longest time you weren't just a friend but a home. I never would have made it if you weren't there. Please don't make me do it now.”

The cargo bay was quiet for a long moment before Storm Blaster replied. Smiling Justin replied. “Okay, morning will be fine.”

As a response the drivers door opened and Justin didn't need to be told what he wanted. Instead he slid into the seat and let his head fall back. It wasn't long before the day got to him and sleep took him away.

 

*****

 

Working on the med table, he had been banished from the cargo bay, it needed to be adjusted to work with the defragmenter. Hearing the door open he could guess who it was, Billy and Trevin were busy, not to mention smart, enough not to bother him. Justin only spared a quick glance over in Rocky's direction. He was calibrating the tables scanners work in conjunction with there device. He was trying to concentrate when Rocky spoke up. “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“You can always ask, Getting an answer might not happen, so it's up to you.” Justin replied not even looking in his direction.

“Do you think we could ever be friends again?” Rocky asked sounding wounded. Sitting there Justin took a minute, not to think but to try and keep his calm.

“We were never friends.” Justin replied as he rewired the connector. “At one point I thought we were, but I was wrong. I had to deal with that fact. It's time you did too.”

For a moment It seemed like Rocky wasn't going to respond, it would have been the smart move. “I know I fucked up, but I was getting over loosing my powers and seeing you running around in my place it hurt.”

“Your an Idiot.” Justin replied slamming the control panel closed. Getting up Justin thought about leaving Rocky with that. However he couldn't seem to do that. “I never took your place, you were the blue Zeo ranger, I'm the blue turbo ranger. Sure the others took on the Turbo powers but that doesn't matter. And as for your powers, you didn't loose them until the Zeo crystal was damaged when the power chamber was destroyed. At any point before that you needed to you could have morphed. So grow a pair and stop making excuses. Everything that happened was your choice.”

“You can't know that.” Rocky said sounding like he found his back bone for a moment. “You don't know what we where going through, maybe he were having trouble of your own.”

Standing there Justin wanted to yell, to throw Rocky off the ship and say screw him. But instead he took a deep breath before relying. “You know what, I'm going to tell you something I've only ever told one person. And no it wasn't Billy.”

Looking in in the eyes he continued. “Billy thinks I felt Earth when Lightning Cruiser needed our help and never went back. But I did. I was thinking about it but I needed to know something, so we came back and I looked everyone up. I needed to know what was so important that I couldn't get any of you to respond.”

Right away Rocky paled, he should have been worried but paleness wasn't a symptom of his infection. “You know what I found, You and Adam opening the dojo, Kat on leave from her dace troop due to a broken ankle, Tommy going to collage, classes, parties and all, and the others, doing fan meet ups. But the worse part of all was that you all keep in touch regularly. I was the only one left behind.”

Slamming the tool he had been using on the table Justin turned and walked out leaving Rocky to his thoughts. Walking through the ship Justin wished he could talk to Storm Blaster but it wasn't worth the risk. Instead he made his way to his room.

Once he was in the safety of his room Justin finally realized that he was shacking. Sitting on the bed he tried to calm himself down. But he couldn't stop himself from reliving the sadness and rage he felt when he realized that his so called friends had ignored him let him go through all that because they didn't care enough to open an Email.

He wasn't sure how long it was but eventually he felt an arm around him. Looking over he saw Trevin sitting there, made since since Trevin was the only one that knew were his room even was. Shifting around until they were both laying down Trevin then said. “I apologize for the intrusion, however I was concerned when I went to see if you were done with the adjustments and you weren't there. That man said you had words.”

“He was being stupid and I let it get to me.” Justin replied relaxing into Trevin's touch. At one point to he had thought he was falling for the other man but no they were closer then most friends but it was nothing romantic. He had helped Trevin heal and maybe he healed a little himself They got each other like no one else, maybe because they were both broken and needed a few pieces. Letting himself breath he asked Trevin. “Tell me something good?”

“I asked Larin about courting her.” Trevin said a little glint him his eyes. For the next little while Justin halfheartedly teased Trevin as they talked about anything other then what was going on in the ship. However they knew they couldn't do this for long before needing to go back.

 

*****

 

As Billy worked to finish up connecting the defragmenter to the med table, he wondered what had happened before to that caused Justin and Trevin to disappear. From the way Rocky had been acting he could take a wild guess. Still he decided not to make a big deal out of it yet. Instead he concentrated on finishing up.

While he was working it seemed Thalia seemed to be getting annoyed. It was ten minutes later when she got feed up and asked. “How much longer is this going to take?”

“After I finish installation all that needs to be done is installation of the power source and uploading the body print. Neither of which should take long but Justin will need to do it.” Billy replied trying to remain calm

“Why? And why isn't he hear helping?” She replied getting more annoyed.

“Because the power source will be using is locked up and only Justin can access it.” He relied making the final connection. Standing up he looked her right in the eyes before he said. “As for where he is, I would say Rocky pissed him off so he's somewhere cooling off.”

The room went back to being quiet for a few minutes, which allowed Billy to notice something disconcerting. Rocky had been pacing back and forth for a few minutes when he hit hit foot on a large metal container, however Rocky didn't act like it was anything. Which was not the case, Billy should know he's done the same thing, and is should hurt like hell. If he wasn't reacting to it his brain must not be receiving the pain signals, a sign that he's close to stage five.

Just as he was about to say something the doors opened and Justin walked in. Walking over to him Justin said. “Sorry for leaving all the work to you, I needed to take a breather. And I sent Trevin to hydrate, What else needs to be done?”

“The power source and the print.” Billy replied glancing over that the other two. “We need to hurry, it appears as if Rocky will go into stage five soon.”

“Okay.” Turning around he faced Rocky and ordered. “You come with me, and be quiet.”

Walking out of the room Justin didn't glance back but he didn't need to Rocky had fallowed behind him. Once the door was shut Thalia spoke up again. “And how do you explain that kind of behavior, it seems to me that he wants to be with his friend if anything happens.”

“I'll give your half credit.” Billy respond deciding to double check the power core. Once the sub Crystal was in place they could power it up. Still he needed to inform her. “Friendship did factor into that move, but not the way you think. He doesn't want me or Trevin put into the position where we needed to be the one that puts him down.”

For a moment it seemed like she wasn't going to answer him but then she mumbled. “Put down?”

“Yes, haven't you noticed the blaster he's carrying.” Billy replied not even looking back to her. “Plan A, cure him. B, put him down. C, if need be abandon ship and and send this thing into the sun, with Rocky on board before of after putting him down.”

This time she didn't reply instead she seemed to need to sit down.

 

*****

 

Walking back into the Med bay carrying the case containing the blue sub crystal, he had adjusted it so no one could tell what was inside, Justin made sure that Rocky was still behind him. Once inside he walked over to Billy, hopefully he would understand what he was about to say. “Hey, I can finish up. Why don't you take Thalia down to the cargo bay and wait until it's done?”

Looking him right in the eye Billy seemed to be thinking for a moment before turning to Thalia he said. “He's right, we'll only be in the way if we stay.”

For a moment it looked like she was going to argue but instead Rocky gave her a quick nod as if to say it was going to be okay. Checking on the work Billy was doing he found that he must have just been making work to keep busy while he was getting the sub crystal.

When the two of them had left the room Justin opened the chamber for the crystal and make sure it was configured right. Once he knew it was right he returned to the case and opened it. Pulling out the sub crystal he got Rocky's attention. “Is that? How do you have that? You said it was destroyed?”

“No, I said it was damaged, luckily for you I meet someone who showed me how to fix it.” Justin replied inserting it into the chamber. “If it wasn't for this you'd be screwed.”

For a moment Rocky just stared at it before saying. “You needed a power source strong enough to power this thing.”

“That was part of it.” Justin replied finishing the install. Once the camber was closed again the device powered up fully allowing him to start scanning the sub crystal. “The other reason is the body print. I told you before I would be using a body print from your ranger days, the only way to do so is to extricate it from a power source you were connected to.”

Starting the scan Justin made sure that Rocky was unable to see the tendril of energy he was using to connect to the crystal to bring out the body print so the scanner can read it. It took a few minutes but eventually the device started reading the print. So Justin informed Rocky. “You should get ready, and this time you can't keep the underwear on. Wouldn't matter any way, they would just burn off.”

“Tell me one thing.” Rocky as removing his shirt. “How bad is this going to hurt?”

Thinking for a moment Justin thought about how to answer that. “Remember the pain from breaking your back?”

Glancing over he saw look in his eyes as he thought he understood Justin's words. “So that bad.”

“This will make that seem like a paper cut.” Justin replied. Concentrating on the scan Justin spoke without caring what Rocky thought. “This things going to rip you apart cell by cell, what belongs will be reconfigured, what isn't will be destroyed. So it's not like I can give you anything for it either.”

With that Rocky went quiet as he slowly finished getting undressed. It took another ten minutes to finish the scan but by that time Rocky was in place and the only thing to do now was to start the treatment.

 

*****

 

Waiting in the cargo bay Billy wasn't sure how much longer he could keep Thalia from going down and seeing what's going on. She had been making laps around the bay for almost an hour now. For a while he wished that he knew how long this was going to to take so he could tell her to calm down but he had no idea. The only this that allowed him his sanity was Trevin had joined them and started a game of cards.

It took another hour before they finally saw Justin come into the cargo bay. He looked tiered but Billy wouldn't blame him for it. Seeing him there Thalia rushed him demanding to know what was going on. Once she calmed down enough Justin explained. “The treatment worked there's no sign of the parasite in his system. However there is one side effect you should be made aware of before you see him.”

For a moment she went pale as Justin continued. “Because the body print we used was from his ranger days that is how the device reconstructed him. Mentally he's still the same but physically he's he back to being eighteen.”

“And you didn't think to mention this before?” Thalia yelled at him. It really didn't seem to bother Justin that much.

“I talked about the possibility with Rocky yesterday.” Justin replied not seeming to care what she thought. “I'm not obligated to inform you, and I have no idea why Rocky chose not to tell you.”

Hearing that Billy thought he was being a little mean, Rocky just went through hell and now he was sicking his girlfriend on him. But then Billy decided that no Rocky had what was coming to him. Once she let that sit in for a moment Justin informed her. “He passed out after the treatment was done. Now that it's safe I'll return us to the Valyard, once he wakes up, I want you two off my ship.”

Turning around Justin started for the bridge but he heard Thalia mumbling a few things Billy wasn't able to make out, stopping her Justin replied. “Don't confuse my actions, the only reason I let Rocky on board was because lives were on the line. Now that that threat is gone, I want him gone with it.”

Walking off Justin left no room for argument, when Thalia was able to collect herself she headed down to see Rocky for herself. Hearing his stomach Trevin hulled him off to get something to eat.

It was an hour later when Billy returned to the cargo bay to see Storm Blaster had returned to his spot. There was also a note saying when rocky was up Storm blaster was going to take them down. Billy had just finishing putting the note down when he heard someone coming. Turning around he was shocked, he knew Rocky had be regressed but seeing it was something all together.

Watching the man walk down the hall was strange it was like with ever step he expected it to hurt. Which he guessed made since as his new body didn't have the remnants of the surgery that fixed his back. Once they were a little closer Billy decided not to put this off to long. “Storm Blaster will be taking you down. But before that I have a word of warning for you.”

That got there attention. Once he knew they were both focused on him Billy continued. “Don't advertise you know Justin, your both from Earth so some people will ask. It's for your own safety.”

“Does he have that many enemies?” Rocky asked with a shack of his head, his voice was a little different now, he must be getting used to it.

“He wouldn't but it like this but it's the opposite. He has a lot of friends out there, and any number of them wouldn't think twice against taking you out. So for your safety, you don't know him.” Billy finished his warning. Walking out of the cargo bay Billy wasn't sure he was going to listed, but what he was sure of was, Storm Blaster was going to drop them off in the middle of nowhere. He's okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when (or if) i will be continuing this series. it all depends on if i can write something I'm content enough with.  
> as always not beta read, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
